To Hell With it All
by Tairaa
Summary: What happens when Sasuke returns to his old village to find Sakura, and ask her to marry him. Will she say yes, or will Sasuke have to force her rated M for chapters 2 and on for lime
1. How I miss you

I don't own Naruto , but I do write about them

O.K. for anyone who really cares when people are thinking to them selves it is going to be in _Italic_

and when inner Sakura is speaking, it is going to be in **BOLD**

now that we have that understood...ON WITH THE STORY

Sakura ran down the hallway of the hospital, her eyes welled with tears. She had just lost her patient, a little girl named Momo. Sakura knew she wasn't supposed to have any emotional ties to any of her patients as a medical-nin, but this little girl stuck a cord in her heart. Momo died from a cursed seal that Orichimaru had placed on the girl by accident when he tried to bite Sakura. Momo unfortunatly could not handle it and gave in earlier that day. This event remided her too much of her only love.

Sakura's tears fell freely now, as she remembered the day her only love left.

_"Sasuke don't leave, I love you" Sakura cried,"If you leave I'll scream" she yelled after him and the she felt the wind change and her hair blew back. It took her a second to relize that the Uchiha was standing behind her. " You really are annoying" he said, "Thank-you" and then her world went black... Sakura awoke the next day lying on a bench, and when the haze stared to clear she relized that Sasuke was gone._

It had been exactly Three years to the day, that Sasuke had left her alone. Sure Naruto and Kakashi were there, but they had other things to think about. Naruto now had a Hinata for a girl-freind and Kakashi started his own book series called _Lovley Girls_, and they were to caught up in their own business that Sakura did not want to bother them with her silly love crisis.

"It's over" Sasuke whispered, as he saw the last of Orichimaru's life fade away from his snake like eyes. Orichimaru let out one low hiss before giving in to the darkness, and preparing for the hell he would soon be entering.

Sasuke looked around the room he was in, noticing all the dead bodies and random bloody limbs flung around the tiny space. He had finaly won. Sasuke stepped out of the room, and into the outside world.

"I must go back and get her" he said to himself. "I must go back to have my cherry-blossom". he headed off through the wood to The Village hidden in the leaves.

" Sakura I think it's time for you to go home" Tsunade said in a gentle tone. "B-but I have p-patients to look after" she managed to studder out. Tsunade gave her a sad glance, and stood up to push her out the door.

Sakura finally agreed and went home to sleep. She walked slowly, Deep in thought. " _Has it really been three years since then"_ she thought to herself _" Mabey I should just give up on him"_. She stiffled a whimper as this thought came into her head, and she proceaded down the road

Sakura turned down a long street that lead to her apartment, when she finally reached her door she gasped. Her door was flung wide open. Sakura grabbed a kuni from her hip pouch before slowly walking into her apartment. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as she turned around a bend into her living room, and glanced around. She sighed,_ " Mabey I just forgot to close the door all the way and the wind blew it open"_ she tought to herself. Then she went upstairs to get changed for bed.

Sakura climbed her stairs slowly still holding her kuni, just incase she mislooked something. She spread her chakra around to make sure no one was there, and came up with nothing. She entered her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a long shirt, and then she laid down on her side on her bed.

Sakura couldn't seem to get comfortable, so she turned a laid on her back. She sighed as she once again tried to fall asleep, and when she finally gave up on sleeping she opened her eyes to stare at her celing and screamed...

what will happen to sakura...and what is on the ceiling ( HMMM I wonder) all will be know in the next chapter of To Hell With it All...Tehe


	2. On the ceiling

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of To Hell With it All Hooray, and were getting all exited. there will be a lemon in this so FAIR WARNING

RECAP- _When Sakura relized she was not going to get any sleep she look up at the ceileing and screamed_

Sakura screamed in fright at first, but then relizing who it was she screamed into anger. "NARUTO!!!!" she yelled, "YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!". Naruto just smiled and jumped down from the ceiling.

" I heard you were feeling a bit under the weather and came to cheer you up" Naruto smiled and jumped up and down. Sakura couldn'd help but smile at her dopey freind, but she still punched him in the arm none the less. "OUCH" naruto yelled over dramatically.

" I thought you were going to go out with Hinata today" Sakura said mockingly. Naruto blushed and studdered out " H-hinata was s-s-sent on a mission, so w-we coudn't go out t-today" his blush seemed to deepen " But she's coming over tommarow night."

"O didn't need to know that" Sakura said half laughing " So what do you want to do Naruto, I don't care." Naruto's eyes seemed to light up at this, "RAMEN" he yelled before grabbing Sakura's hand and towing her out the door.

On their way down the street they passed a tall man wearing a long black jacket. Sakura caught a glimpse of his face while they ran past. " Sa... Sasuke" she whispered to herself and felt her face turn pale, she tried to pull her hand free on Naruto's, but when she turned back to look for him, he had vanished.

" What's wrong Sakura" Naruto said seeing Sakura's face turn pale " You look like you've seen a ghost." " _I may have well seen one" _she thought. " Nothing, I just thought I was going to trip that's all" Naruto seeming to belive her nodded his head. "I think you should go ahead of me, don't worry I'll catch up" He said seriously " Why what's wrong" Sakura said. She could see naruto think for a second " I have to stop at a store to buy a condom for my night with Hinata" he said proudly. Sakura felt sick " Another piece of information I didn't need to know" she said. naruto laughed and turned around to go to the store.

Sakura kept walking to the Ramen shop, still thinking about the so called Sasuke she saw. When she finally reached it she sat down in a small chair, and about two minutes later a man sat next her.

Sakura took no notice in the man because she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, and didn't see him looking her up and down. "_Wow" _Sasuke thought to himself "_She sure has changed", _and it was true Sakura had grown up alot. Her forehead finally fit her, and her hair had grown back to it's long legth, mabey even longer. She had full breasts, and was in perfect shape from all her Ninja training. Sasuke also remembered hearing that she was one of the most powerful in the village, and had super human strength. "_I want her"_ he thought "_I want her right now"._

He could imagine her laying on the bed in front of him, naked with a thick blush on her face as he crept up towards her. He could feel his erection swell at this thought, and he decided right then to confront her.

He reached out a hand to tap her on the shoulder, but was stopped by Naruto. "Damn it" Naruto whispered " I was right." "Naruto what are you doing" Sakura said, trying to look over his shoulder at the man Naruto was talking to. " Nothing Sakura" he said " I just ran into my old freind, I'll be right back" then he grabbed Sasuke's hand out oushed him out the door before Sakura could see who it was.

" What are you doing here" Naruto snarled " I will not let you hurt Sakura for you own amusment" Sasuke smirked at this comment. If only Naruto knew, and then he would back down. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but trned around when he heard a girl gasp from behind him. He wheeled around quickly and saw Sakura, mouth open gaping at him.

" S-Sasuke" she said half surpirsed, half horrified. He smirked " I'm home Sakura" and reached out to catch her before she fainted.

_" He's alive"... " He's really alive, and after all of this he finally comes back" _

_" Why..."_

_" I don't understand"_

_" Do I still love him, or is it just old memories being stirred up"_

_" What's going to happen"_

" Sasuke" Naruto said angrily

" Hn."

" Give me Sakura right now"

" No"

"SASUKE!"

'Hn"

" she passed out I need to take her home"

" No I am taking her, she will be mine" Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Naruto stood in a ready pose as he he decided to take Sasuke down. Sasuke frowned, " I don't have time for this" he said, and then put Naruto to sleep using his sharingan. Sasuke ran quickly away before his old freind could awake. He held Sakura close to him as he ran "_She will be mine tonight"_

Sakura woke up half naked in the Uhiha district later that day


	3. Oh so captured

HUZZA now for the next part in my story

_RECAP-_

_" No I am taking her, she will be mine" Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Naruto stood in a ready pose as he he decided to take Sasuke down. Sasuke frowned, " I don't have time for this" he said, and then put Naruto to sleep using his sharingan. Sasuke ran quickly away before his old freind could awake. He held Sakura close to him as he ran "She will be mine tonight"_

_Sakura woke up half naked in the Uhiha district later that day_

Sakura wiped away the sleep from her eyes as she sat up to examine where she was. All she could remember was walking to the ramen shop to wait for Naruto. Her eyes widened, " Sasuke was there too."

She took another look around the room, and now she noticed it. The Uchiha fan symbol was all around the room, and she seemed to be sitting on a bed in the Uchiha district, and not just any any bed, no it was Sasuke's bed.

_" Crap"_ she thought to herself and went to stand up. She started walking across the room to the door that led outside, and she rammed into a wall.

" OUCH" she yelled. She looked around the room and there seemed to be nothing there, so she tried again and ended up landing hard on the floor with her butt. "_Now I get it"_ she thought, she saw thin lines running across the room forming a stron barrier. _" Who ever put me in here want me to stay in here" _ she thought to herself _" This barrier really isn't that strong" _then she smiled.

Sakura stood very still for a second, so she could gather up her strength. Then with a swift punch she knocked down a part of the invisable wall. She smiled at her strength then proceded to walk through the door, only to be greeted by her captor.

" I underestimated you Sakura" Sasuke said with a smirk, and in a split second he picked her up to carry into the room she had just escaped. Sakura was stunned for a moment berfore she started struggling against Sasuke.

" Let me go now Sasuke" she yelled, and for once, he obliged. " What do you want with me" she said, and Sasuke just stared at her with onyx eyes. " Well..." she said frustrated

" It has been far too long Sakura" he said quietly, and Sakura noticed a hint of sadness in the usal emotionless boy.

" Three years" she said dazed " It's been three years since you left me on that bench, alone" Sakura could feel the tears coming, and tried to hold them back so Sasuke could not see them. She could hear him move beside her, and she looked over at him.

Sasuke was down on one knee looking up at her with black eyes. " Sakura" he said hesitenly, pronouncing every sylable.

" Sakura Hurono, will you forgive me and become my wife." Sakura's eyes widened, and then she heard laughter. She looked around to see where it was coming from, before she relized it was here who was laughing. Sasuke frowned, awaiting an explaination. Sakura had to think for a minute before speaking

" Sasuke, after all you put me through you think I still love you" Sakura said, and for the first time actually belived herself when she said this. Sure she missed Sasuke, but she gave up her fangirl love for him at least a year ago.

Sasuke coninued to rown as he spoke, " Sakura ou will be mine, even if I have to tale you by force" and with that he picked her up and carried her bridal style into his room. As she kicked and fussed, he tied her arms and sat on top of her so her legs were pinned.

" NO!!!" Sakura screamed, but against her calls and cries with a flick of his wrist her shirt was off showing off the lacy bra underneath. He could feel sakura wriggle underneath him a he reached up a hand to grab her perky breast. But instead of removing her bra, he moved himself down, and removed her skirt.

Sakura tried with all of her might to remove Sasuke from herself, but only failed. "Sasuke please stop" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry blossom, your virginity is staying in tack unit you say yes to my request" he smirked, but I want to bribe you into answering me faster" and with that he grabed her cotton panties and tore them off. Sakura's blush deepened to a tomatoe red, as he stared at her. He moved his hand closer to the pink curls, and her breath caught. Sasuke noticed and smirked as he moved his hand closer.

Sakura started pleading.

" Sasuke please stop" she pleaded. " Stop or I'll scream"

Sasuke had to let out a small laugh at this " Blossom, there is no one around here to hear you, so scream all you want, the louder the better." Then he shoved a finger into her hot core. She whimpered as he began moving it in and out. He added another one when he relized that it wasn't working.

Sas...uhn...Sasuke" she groaned, Sasuke smirked and added a third finger. Sakura screamed in pleasure as he began moving back and forth again.

"_it' just a matter of time" _Sasuke thought to himself, but after fifteen minutes he seemed to be getting nowhere he decided on something else to do..

_"time for a new tactic" _he bent his head down to her folds and parted then with his fingers. He heard Sakura groan loudly when he flicked his tounge out. He delved it deep into her core, marveling at the hotness of her sex.

" SASUKE" she screamed, as he pulled his tounge out to bite her clit gently. She came screaming his name, before falling into a deep sleep.

" Guess I have to wait until tommarow to ask her for her answer" he said with a smirk, then he cleaned up the bed a little and left her in the room.

So what did you think?!?!?!?!? review to tell me


	4. Seperate sides

Hooray for a new chapter... who is exited I am welll here is a recap from the last chapter, and thank you all for the nice reviews and I am sorry for not being able to return them all...so here we go...

_Recap- " SASUKE" she screamed, as he pulled his tounge out to bite her clit gently. She came screaming his name, before falling into a deep sleep._

_" Guess I have to wait until tommarow to ask her for her answer" he said with a smirk, then he cleaned up the bed a little and left her in the room. _

Sakura awoke in a haze, and looked wearily around the room. "_Where am I"_ she thought to herself, and it all sudenly came back to her.

"Sasuke" she said quietly. His hard yet soft touches and the thin lines of pain he had caused, but what she remembered the most was the pleasure that shot up her spine when she was touched by the man who had abandoned her.

She went to sit up, but was stopped by a thick chain around her wrists. It was just thick enough that her amazing strength couldn't break it.

" Shit" she swore under her breath, and she laid down uncomfortably waiting for what was to come

MEANWHILE...

Sasuke was in the opposite room to Sakura, and he heard her pulling on the chains to get free. He smiled to himself thinking about it and went to stand up from his bed, but was stopped because he felt a sticky substance underneath him.

" Damn it" He said with a slight blush " I thought I was over wet dreams."

After he cleaned up the mess he went in to take a shower, and rinse of the sleep from his body. He heard Sakura move the chains on the bed again, and his thoughts flew to her helpless figure that was tied up only wearing a large Blue Uchiha emblemed shirt that he had placed on her after she passed out.

" Fuck" he said quietly, he could feel his erection growing like it was going to tear the skin. Sasuke rolled his emotionless eyes. _" I guess I have to take care of this myself"_ he thought. He quickly grabbed his erection with both hands, and began pumping his hands up and down the long shaft. Water dripping from the shower helped it along.

He could feel himself coming, but not fast enough. His thought flew back to the half naked Sakura, adn he started soming a little faster.

"S-sakura" he whimpered, and kept pumping " Sakura!" he said a little louder. He could feel it, he was on the verge of breaking.

"SAKURA" he finally yelled out her name and came into his own hands. He fell over, limply leaning on the shower wall and thanking his ancestors that the shower was soundproof.

He finished up his shower, and got dressed. When he finished he walked into Sakura's room to find her fully awake. He snickered to himself thinking about how she will answer his question, and plead him to take her.


	5. Day After

A new chapter... I am guessing that there are going to be about four more chapters so have fun...

_RECAP:_

_He finished up his shower, and got dressed. When he finished he walked into Sakura's room to find her fully awake. He snickered to himself thinking about how she will answer his question, and plead him to take her._

Sakura could hear footsteps coming into the room, and her eyes opened wide with fright. She tried to look back at the door, but her hands were chained too tightly to the bed. The footsteps grew closer to her, and when they seemed like it would overwhelm her they stopped.

" Hello my little cherry blossom" Sasuke said with a smirk, and Sakura tensed on the bed. She felt pleasure rush to her in every sylable, but was still worried for what he was going to do next.

" Sasuke...Why" she said faintly

"Because" he almost laughed " You will become my wife." Sakura let it sink in for the first time, and Sasuke noticed her internle struggle.

He leaned over the bed and smiled, before stepping up and strattling her hips. " So what do you say, Love" Sasuke said. Sakura whimpered at his closness before replying.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

" Can you get off me"

"Hn"

"Sasuke''

"Not until you give me an answer"

Sakura sucked in a deep breath before complying " Give me four days to sort out my feelings, then I will give you an answer"

"Fine" he said half angry, then leaned down to crush a kiss to her lips before removing the chains from her hands and wrists**. (didn't mean for that to ryme) **

" Thanks" she said gratefully. Sasuke frown and, and stood up off her. He held a hend out to help her up and she took it thankfully. She quickly dressed in her old clothes and quickly went to leave, but Sasuike grapped her wrist.

" Your to stay in the Uchiha District" he said and pulled her back into the room.

" But I have work!!!" she said unhappily

"Fine, but I will accompany you to and from there" he said smartly. If looks could kill Sasuke would have been dead the second she looked at him, but unfortunatly she was not that lucky.

"Fine, but stay out of my way' and soon the both of them headed out into the village, Sasuke using a jutsu to hide his identity.

As they headed down the narrow streets that led to the hospital, Sakura heard a scream come from behind her.

"SAKURA!!!!!" yelled the number one nuckle headed ninja

_"just what I needed to today" _she thought sarcastically. naruto came bounding towards them frantically. A worried look on his face.

" Sakura" he panted, gulping for air ' I thought Sasuke kidnapped you, I was about to go to the Hikage when I saw you walking down the street" He said in one breath. Sakura glanced over to Sasuke, who at the moment had a fake smile plastered on his face. He looked back with angry eyes, so Sakura quickly came up with an exuse...

" he did, but when he tried to take me with him outside the village I picked him up and threw him" she smiled fakely,, but Naruto bought it anyway.

"Oh, O.K" he laughed imagining Sasuke's face when he was thrown. " So, who's the guy" he said indicating the disguesed Sasuke. Sakura was lost for words, but luckily Sasuke took over quickly.

"My name is Othoharu Maiku" he said shyly, playing up his character " it's very nice to meet you" Naruto smiled an exchanged a glance with Sakura.

" He's a keeper" Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear, Sakura rolled her eyes it didn't sound too bad after all. Sakura said her goodbyes to Naruto ad kept on walking towards the hospital

_"If only he knew the half of it"_ She thought as she felt Sasuke reach down to grab her ass. Mabey it does sound bad


	6. Day 1 of 4

Whoo O.K. I know it's been a while but my computer has been down for a while, so I'm gonna quite blabbering. On with the story…..

* * *

Sakura rushed towards the Hospital with Sasuke in tow after they talked with Naruto.

"Sakura why are you in such a rush" Sasuke asked. Actually sakura was trying to get rid of Sasuke, but seeming, as he's an elite ninja she couldn't seem to shake him

"Would you just leave me alone, why do you have to follow me to work" Sakura said rather loudly. Sasuke's only response was a smirk. It looked like Sakura's head was about to pop off in anger.

"Just stay out of my way" Sakura said through clenched teeth, and that was exactly what Sasuke did. The entire day Sasuke followed her around, but always stayed far enough back as to not disrupt her or her patients. He never once even talked to her, and this is what made sakura worry the most.

'What could he be planning' she thought. 'Maybe he just wanted to make sure I held up my end of the bargain"

* * *

_Flashback…. He leaned over the bad and smiled_

"_So what do you say, love"? Sasuke said, and Sakura whimpered at his closeness before replying._

_"Sasuke"_

_"Hn"_

_"Can you get off me"_

_"Not until you give me an answer"_

_Sakura sucked in a deep breath before complying. "Give me four days to sort out my feelings, then I will give you an answer"_

_"Fine" He said half angry, and then he leaned down to crush his lips to hers before releasing the chains around her wrists._

* * *

"God, whenever he really puts his mind to something he goes all out for it" she said quietly to herself then smiled; it was just like whenever they were kids. Sakura thought back to all the happy memories with her and Sasuke. 'When did I fall out of love with him' she thought.

"God you so sexy when your deep in thought" a deep voice came up, and then she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull.

"Sasuke not here" Sakura tried to say it firmly, but her voice came out in a whisper. Why did he have to feel so damn good?

"Why not" He blew on her cheek, and felt Sakura shiver. He knew he had her, and even if he wouldn't have sex with her until she agreed to marry him they could still have fun. Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her towards the nearest empty room.

' I though I was over him' Sakura thought over and over again as Sasuke began to remove her shirt. She kept thinking until she couldn't think anymore, and that happened when she felt Sasuke's mouth on her breast. Sakura stifled a moan and whimpered. Sasuke smirked up at her knowing what he could do to her, and Sakura knew it too. Slowly he brought his hand up her thigh to the crotch of the leggings she wore under her skirt, and slowly rubbed his hand in circles. Sakura all but screamed in the amazing feeling he sent through her body. Sakura saw white before she felt anything else, but when she could feel she realized that Sasuke had made her cum in her underwear. Sakura thanked the heavens that it was time for her to clock out. Sasuke was silently sitting in the corner smirking to himself.

"So what's you answer now Sakura" Sasuke said with a small laugh, not expecting the answer Sakura was about to give him. Sakura smiled to herself, if Sasuke wanted to win her heart he needed to be more than just a sexual desire he needed to be much, much more.

"Sasuke" Sakura said happily and Sasuke's smiled widened a bit at her cheerful tone of voice.

"Yes Sakura" He said expecting the best.

"You have three more days" With that Sakura walked out of the room leaving Sasuke sitting there with shocked smile on his face.

* * *

So what did you think of this chapter. Like I said I'm sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, I love you guys who stuck with it, and I promise there will be more to come VERY soon 


	7. Day 2,3,and 4

_And another chapter is up so what do you think will Sakura say yeas in this chapter or will there be more to come...

* * *

_

Today was day 2 out of the four days that he gave her, and frankly he was really unhappy about it. The entire day he pouted and wouldn't talk to Sakura, and this made Sakura mad too.

"Look today is my day off of work, and if your going to make me stay here then you have to at least talk to me once"

"Hn" was his only reply, and this finally set Sakura off.

"I'm leaving, it's so boring here. Maybe I'll go get some ramen with Naruto or going shopping with Ino or Something" She said rebeliously, and began to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Sasuke picking her up and putting her on the couch. Saskura rolled her eyes, he could be such a meneance. For the rest of the night all they did was sit and watch T.V. even though she was bored for most of the night she noticed how sexy Sasuke looked sitting on the couch, and she made her decision on what she was going to do.

The next day was so busy that she couldn't tell Sasuke anything as she ran around the Hospital taking care of sick patients, and he didn't even try to make a move on her like he usually did.

* * *

_Day 4_

"What did you want me for" Sasuke said with an eager expression on his face. Sakura looked into his ebony eyes closly, enchanted by the way they could light up with the smallest amount of exitment.

"I've made a decision" she said, and she saw Sasuke's eyes grow wider with exitment. "I still don't know about getting married" she saw the light leave his eyes, and he slouched over a bit. "but" she said cautiously an saw him look up at her "I will consider being you girlfriend if you give me another two days to think about it" She said. She saw Sasuke considering it, and he slowly nodded his head.

'You have two more days to decide if you will marry me but until then your still mine" He said with a smile before pouncing on her.

He kissed her passionantly, and picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs without braking the kiss. He laid her on his bed and took off her shirt, and the took his off. He slowly traced a line from the top of her stomach the the top of her shirt before leaning down to put a small kiss about her belly button. Then they heard it, a small creak on the stairs. Sasuke was out the door in a minute with a kunai in hand. Sakura heard a loud crash before she heard a loud scream.

"SASUKE''

"I WILL KILL YOU" Sakura heard Sasuke scream, then she heard another crash, and then she ran down the stairs with a kunai, only to find Sasuke chasing Naruto around the house.

"W-Whaa" Sakura said""Apparently he came in to check on us" Sasuke said sarcastically, and Naruto smiled then blushed when he saw Sakura without a shirt on.

"NARUTO I"LL KILL YOU!!" Sakura screamed and the entire first day was spent on attacking Naruto.

* * *

O.K I know it sucked but bear with me it's 2:40, in the morning. I promise the next one will be better, and the next one is the last chapter until next time tairaarin. 


	8. Day 5

Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up. I know I have some loyal fans out there who keep messaging me about it, and my apologies go straight to them. I finally decided to buy a laptop so you'll be hearong a lot more of me. Enough Randomness, let's find out what happenes between Sakura and Sasuke. On with the story.

We left off when Sakura decided to be Sasuke's girlfriend, and then Sasuke and Sakura found naruto creaping up the stairs. We are now to day six.

"Sakura wake up" Sasuke said, and softly nudged her. Sakura rolled over onto her side and ignored him. She was tiered, Naruto had stayed all night blabbering on and on about random stuff, and by the time she finally got to go to sleep it was 4 in the morning.

"Come on Sakura you have to go to work, you can sleep in tommarow when you have off" Sasuke said, and then rolled her back over. Sakura moaned but still didn't budge. Sasuke looked down at her sleeping body and decided a better way to wake her.

"You leave me no choice" He said with a smirk. He stepped on the bed and strattled Sakura. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Nothing happened.

He kissed he on the the cheek.

Nothing happened.

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sakura stirred slightly. Sasuke smirked. He will get her up if she liked it or not.

He leaned over and kissed her neck before sucking hard.

Sakura's eyes flashed open in surprise, and she let out a small screetch.

Sasuke chuckled against her skin before biting down hard.

Sakura let out a whimper of pain before pushing him off of her.

"I get you wanted to wake me up, but did you have to bite me" She shouted, and brought her hand up to neck. She ran over to the mirror to see the damage. Her eyes widened in shock, and Sasuke smirked.

"That's the biggest hickey I've ever had" She said. Then she tried to heal it. It didn't work.Sasukes smile widened.

"What the hell did you do to me" she whirled around and tried to hit him, but he ducked and missed it, his smile growing wider every second.

"That's my little secret, now everyone will know your mine" he said happily.

"This is going to take forever to go away, what will my patients think, I don't think I could hide even with makeup. Guess im wearing my hair down today." She sais slightly upset. Sasuke still stood with a big smile on his face.

"I couls put them a couple other places if you want me too" He said, and Sakura could see the lust growing in his eyes. She smiled it sounded like so much fun, but she had to go to work.

"After work ok?" She saw Sasukes face fall, but then lighten again.

"Fine, but we do it my way ok?" Saksuke said evilly. Sakura was nervous but she agreed.

"O.k. now let me go to work" she agreed. Sasuke looked exited and nodded. About 15 minutes later headed off to work, but sasuke didn't follow for once. He was too busy setting up for their night together.

"She will say yes when I ask her to marry me tommarow" He said with a happy smile as he set up bedroom for their fun night together.

You guys ready for the next chapter. There are only 2 more after this one. If you guys have ANY requests for another story please tell me, because I'll write it just for you. Just give me details and it's done. Im completely serious I love writing so much I'll write you your own story. If theirs a topic that's not on Fanfiction just e-mail me at and I'll send it to you k? Next chapter is coming up soon talk to you guys soon!!!!


End file.
